The God of Grim
by Just.Assume.Its.Me
Summary: The students from the DWMA go to help the campers of Camp HalfBlood. What happens when theses two words collide. Will the Soul Eater gang make it through the summer before the battle takes place. First crossover fanfic. No Oc involved and rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my second fanfic. I didn't like how my first one was turning out so I'm takeing a break from that and starting this one. I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot better. It might take me a while to do the second chapter because my knowledge on Percy Jackson is a bit rusty. My spelling and grammer may not be that good but hopefully I get my message across. I do not own Soul Eater nor Percy Jackson.

Chapter One-The Tale of the Death god.

It was a bright room with mistical clouds of fog that seemed to unnaturally circle around the white plate form. Directly in front was usually a tall mirrior however, a dark figure stood in front pering into it. The figure was Lord Death, standing in the place know as the Death Room.

"You wanted to see me Father?" said a student who had just entered the Death Room. He was dressed in his usual attire, and he eyed his father waiting for a response. This student was none other then Death the kid.

"Oh yes, hello son." " I did have something to discuss with you, its very important." he said while turning around to face his son. Kid stood there, with his hands in each pocket, making eye contact, giving Lord Death the signal to continue.

"Kid, how well do you know Greek Mythology?" he asked.

Kid could sense the tone in his voice getting more seriously. He thought for a moment and then replied, "Its a polythesium belif isn't it?" "Having twelve major gods and countless minor gods." "Each one represents something different." "Their are many stories and myths, explaining possiblites of how things are and created." He didn"t want to go into much detail now. He could never tell if his father was annoied of him always wanting to be preise and exact but, this was one of those rare times that they were discusing something a matter of importance, and he didn't even have to ask a question. This wasn't like the last time, how he had asked about the Kishen Asura, the demon god that had been defeated months ago.

There was a long moment of pause. "Kid,-" he said slowly. "those stories are real."

Kid stood there shocked. "But how-" he thought. "a shinigami, my father stands before me." "There is no possible way he could be a greek god how-"

"Would you like me to explain?" he said seeing the desperatly confused look on the boy's face. Kid nodded. "I'm sure you know the more famous myths correct?"

Acctually, Kid didn't know that much, and hoped his father would explain more. "Thantos, as you should know, is the greek god of death." Lord Death said, but Kid however didn't know that. "That is who I orginally was."

"Originally?"

"Yes, you see Kid, the greek gods have forms." "Not only are they greek but, when the romans took over they changed greek mythology." "As a result they changed along with." "They go where the fire burns bightest."

"So, they have the ability to change from greek to roman."

"Yep." "Now I was orginally greek and then like the other gods, a roman form." "But eventually over time the gods tend to use their greek sides more often and are now in New York."

"Where the fire burns the brightest."

He nodded. "One day however, the goddess of magic Hecate, started causing trouble." "She was the one who created the witches." "So Hades, recomened me, Thantos at the time, to slay these creatures."

"Usually its heroes, like Hercules that does stuff like that, correct?"

"Demi-gods were the ones that usually did that, but weapons weren't used at that time, which made it harder to defeat the witches." "So, I started hunting them down, and started gathering followers like the Eight Powerful Warriors." " Eventually, they started seeing me different, and changeing me, into what is know as a Grim Reaper."

"And thats what you are today."

"Yes, and I sure you know the rest of the events of the Grim Times."

"Of course but, Father, why are you telling me this?"

"The Titain of time is riseing, which is causing some problems."

"Aren't these greek gods taking care of it?"

"Well...they've got 'other' problems"

"Other problems?"

"Typhoon, a horrible greek monster has just risen, which is messing them up pretty badly."

"Then who is taking care of this Titain?!" Kid said a bit shocked. Is this the reason his father was telling him this?

"Demi-gods."

"You mean, their still alive?" he said calming down. He relized that his father wasn"t finnished quite yet.

"Its up to them to fight the Titain Lord and his army of monsters."

"KIshen eggs?"

"No, greek monsters." "After a demi-god slays such a beast, its soul goes to the taurtus, so it can be reborn."

"These demi-gods, who are they exactly?"

"These greek demi-gods, live at a camp, training to become heroes, doing the gods work on earth for them." "Its surrounded by a magical boundary, protecting them from monters that hunt them down."

"So, like the stories, their half god?"

"Yes."

"And this Titain, what will happen if he defeats these heroes?"

"He would gain control of everything." "Who really knows what."

"Then I've decided, I want to help them."

Lord Death's voice began to be filled with pride. "Alrightly then, I'll send the note to the camp counsler, telling of you and your's friends arrival."

"Exacllent, I'll inform them."

Ok, again my PJ knowledge is really bad now, I forgot a lot of stuff but hopefully its ok for now. Please reveiw. I would really appreiate that.

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Short Letter

"Goodbye Percy, I'll miss you"

And that's when the image fadded. Percy was called early to camp and was just saying some farewells. His ears were now filled with the backround noise of his favorite place in the world. The campers worked hastly with training and other projects. Basically anything to help with the "big" problem they we're dealing with now. As the boy turned he saw one of his closest friends rushing torwards him. Long blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, storm grey eyes, this was none other the Annabeth Chase.

"Percy, Chiron just called a meeting in the big house, he just recieved a message." she said.

"A message? From where?"

"Thats why we have to go seaweed brain, come on."

The two demigods headed for the meeting. Only the head of each cabin were aloud to attend. well and of course the activities and camp director. As the minutes pasted, Percy and Annabeth found themselves sitting around the usual ping pong table.

"Settle down, I know you're wondering why you're here." Chiron said speaking over the campers questions and arguements.

"I've called this meeting because we've recieved this message."

He pulled out a white letter and unfolded it. He eyed it carefully and started reading aloud:

Dear Directors of Camp Half Blood,

We have heard your troubles with the titain lord and insist that we lend a helping hand. Because of the upcoming war, we wish to send you seven of our top students from the DWMA. We wish you good luck.

-Lord Death

He stopped there, for, that was it and directly afterwards, the room was filled with questions.

"Silence." Chiron said once again speaking over everyone.

"Sir, what's the DWMA?" Percy said looking around. Annabeth and Chiron were always the ones to answer his questions.

"I don't know Percy." he responded a bit dismly.

"Wait, it was signed by "Death", does he mean Thantos?"

"Well as you know, Thantos took up a new form a while ago but I'm not fammilar with it. However, the letter spoke of students."

"Yeah students." the brunett said. "Students as in mortals."

"Clarisse, these people are trying to help us, we shall welcome them. They are choosen by a god after all."

Yes! Mission accoplished! Okay so I know in the books Percy comes back during the summer but I thought that it would be better if he came to camp early. Anyways thanks for all the people who reviewed this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Arrival of the Mortals

"Listen up New York, The almighty Black*Star has arrived." yelled the blue haired assasin who stood quite proudly on a park bench. The students had just arrived in New York and know all they needed to do was find Camp Half Blood.

"Geez," said Soul to his partner. "I can't believe we have to stay at some summer camp for almost a school year."

"Yes but its more like a training place." Maka replied. "I can't wait to see what its like there. I never even knew demigods exsisted. Hey Kid, where is this place anyways?"

"Down that road." he said pointing to a road that seemed to go out of the city into eventually some type of woods. "It'll be hard to find though."

Maka narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There's this substance called Mist. It disguises anything to do with demigods and greek mythology from mortals, which is basically us." he said. "Although I'm sure with your Soul Preception we can find them a lot easier. All you have to do is try and reconginze demigods souls and when you do we can be able to locate the camp. Once were inside the Mist should go away."

"Alright." Maka said and later on the students piled into a cab and off they went** (Yeah I don't think seven people can fit into a cab but just go with it. Maybe there on a bus or something. Doesn't matter)**

"Hey Patty, this is gonna be are first time going to a summer camp. isn't this exciting?" Liz said to her sister

"Yeah, Yeah." Patty cried happily.

"Ha, these demigods won't know what hit'em when I arrive." Black*Star said with a prideful smile while Tsubaki just desided to nod slightly in agreement.

Later on the veichal passed a PICK IT YOURSELF Strawberry sign and in a few minutes they were dropped off. They didn't know it but the camp was right in front of them but of course the Mist hid it and to them it looked just like a lonesome forest.

"Okay Maka, try to sense the campers souls." Kid said and Maka nodded. She closed her eyes and focused deeply on finding souls. After what seemed like at least twently minutes Maka finnaly aroused from her concentration.

"Did you find it?" Soul asked hopefully.

Maka nodded and replied "Yep, I think I sense a bunch of souls over to where that pine tree is. There not exactly human souls but there not kishen souls either. Its gotta be them."

"Alright lets go then!" Black*Star said rushing torwards the pine tree.

"Wait Black*Star!" Tsuabki called out to him but he ignored it and soon the others started chasing after him. Black*Star squinted his eyes and focused and then his efforts were worth it for the camp was now visible to him and by the gasps of the others they could see it too. Black*Star headed straight torwards the entrance where up above a sign said the camp's name however in a launguage no of them knew. But Black*Star didn't mind a bit he ran straight in to the gate until he stopped. Everyone else stopped in their tracks surprised for, everyone thought he was going to run straight through the gateway.

"Oy what gives i can't make it through."

"Its a protective borader Black*Star, we can't get in until someone inside the camp lets us in."

"So know we have to wait here until they notice us." Soul said dismaly.

Kid nodded "I don't know when they will notice us but, ho-"

"Hey let us in!" Black*Star interupted at the front of the borader. "Hello!"

"Black*Star quiet down, we don't want-"

SLAM

Right inside the camp someone fell right out of a nerby tree and out from his mouth came an unreconizeable mutter of words. The boy looked over and his face filled with shock. "There here, there here!" he cried and picked himself up and ran ovear torwards the inside if the camp. Suddenly a large white stallion appeared-wait, no, right where the head should be was the upper half of a man.

"Yay, horsey man!" cried Patty while the rest of the DWMA just gasped in awe.

"I Chiron allow the students of the DWMA allowed to come inside the camp."**(I believe thats how it done.)** and after the centar spoke a flash of lightning appeared in the sky followed by some thunder. "I'm glad you all could come, welcome to Camp Half Blood. Come, why don't I show you all around."

Soon the students found themselves inside the camp and no later the campers surrounded them. "Well, I believe introductions should be in order, tell me what are you names."

"I'm Maka and this is Soul Eater." the girl with pigtails repied while the albino looking boy gave a devilish smile and Percy seemed to notice his sharp teeth from the crowd. "Over there is Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid," she continued. "and then there's-"

"I'm the almighty Black*Star. Listen up all of you, for I am the man who will surpass god."

Then everyone went silent.

**Will post sometime next week hopefully**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, can I just say one thing. When I look back on all of the reviews I've gotten can I just say that it makes me feel special. Anyways thanks. So here's chapter four. **

Chapter Four-Settling In...almost

Percy just starred at the boy. Everyone just remained silent. Even Chiron. Altough he did try and put on a fake smile. As the demigod looked over at the at the other mortals they seemed...embarrassed almost. It seemed that they knew the importance of his mistake too. Well, except the girl whose name was Tsubaki. She stood there in shock and started shaking her head.

"Look I'm soo sorry about him. I'll get him out of your way. I'll make sure he won't do it again." she said worried.

"Oh, its fine. Perhaps we should continue." Chiron responded.

Percy looked around. Now everyone was whispering about the mortals. Well, Percy saw that one particular Ares child looked at Black*Star in, well, not the nicest way in the world. As the students continued on there way to explore the camp Percy thought about it more. These were definently the most strangest mortals he had ever seen. He had already notice that one had shark teeth, the "Almightly Black*Star" had blue hair, one had stripes in his hair, two of them had the strangest cowboy hats he had seen, one was wearing pigtail, which he had never thought someone her age would wear, and finnally, well. That was it. Tsubaki looked pretty normal. And maybe if Maka wore her hair down she seem alright. Come to think of it, even the names were weird. Well except for Liz and Patty.

"Hey." Annabeth said as she approached Percy.

"Oh hey." he responded looking at her. "So, how do you like the newcomers?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Really? Just come on. I want to see more of these guys." she said and no later did they caught up to them.

"Okay, there doesn't seem to be enough room for all of you to stay in the Hermes cabin." Chiron said. "So all of you can choose which cabin you will be staying at." The mortal all approved at this while Percy and Annabeth just thought if one of them would choose one of their cabins to stay at. As they watched Chiron left them to choose, the mortals began to take a trip to visit the cabins.

It took them about twenty minutes to find there places. Soul and Maka decided to stay at the Athena cabim, Black*Star and Tsubaki decieded to stay at the Zeus cabin, and Kid, Liz and Patty decided to stay at the Hera cabin.

"Why those cabins." Annabeth finnally said.

Percy looked at her strangly. "What do you mean? I'm sure they just chose the cabins they wanted to stay in."

"No they didn't. Soul doesn't look too happy in my cabin and I saw Liz earlier having a blast with the Aphrodite cabin. So why would she stay with Kid?"

Percy just stood there a thought about. "Yeah, that is a bit odd." He said.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, why would they stay in pairs? It must have something to do with that school."

"Oh yeah, didn't they come from a place called the DW...whatever."

"The DWMA." She corrected. "And I already searched it on Daedalus's laptop. Nothing. If only I knew what it stood for."

"Maybe you should go ask them. Their not hidding anything from us. One already told us he was going to surpass our parents." Percy said.

Annabeth thought about it and when seeing nothing really else would work. She made a small nod.

When Annabeth entered her cabin Soul and Maka were just about done making them selves at home. She stepped in akwardly. No one else was in except them and it wasn't long when Soul lifted his head up and saw her.

"Uh hey." he said to Annabeth and thats when Maka turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, what's your name." Maka said politely while holding out her hand.

Annabeth reached out her hand and properly shook it. "Annabeth." she said to her.

"So, is this where you stay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm the daughter of Athena."

"Wow, thats pretty cool. I can sense that your pretty strong and I'm assuming your pretty smart."

"Well yeah." Annabeth said confused.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention I your collection of books here. I started studing Greek Mythology before we all got here." Maka said as she started rumaging through the cabin's books. "I was hoping I would learn a bit more with these books but I can't read them." Maka held up one of the books and showed it to Annabeth.

"Its written in Greek." she replied. "None of here can read english except maybe Chiron"

"Oh." Maka said disappointed.

"Why would want to stay in a cabin with books you can't even read?" Soul said

"Well I didn't know!"

"Ah, Maka. If you want to learn more about Greek mythology, I can teach it to you." Annabeth said.

"Well yeah, you would do that?"

"Of course. I teach Ancient Greek all the time."

"Wow, thanks." Maka said cheerfully. "Um, I should be going." she then said and started heading out. "See you later, come on Soul." she said and the two walked out the door.

Annabeth just stood there and gave herself a facepalm. She had completely forgotten to ask. She was about to give a big sign when she heard a loud yell from outside.

"Hey, watch it!" Annabeth knew exactly who it was. She raced outside to find she was exactly right. Clarisse.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" said none other then Black*Star.

"Oh what do you mean by that?! First you come here yelling how great YOU are then you just go and ram into ME!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? You rammed into me stupid!"

Everyone was gathering now. The rest of the students looked worried and the campers was just wondering what this would lead to. This all ment trouble.

"Who are you call'in stupid!? Are you looking for trouble?!"

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Black*Star shouted.

"Then maybe I challenge you." Clairsse snarled.

"Challenge accepted."

**Duh, duh, duh! Hope to get the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
